Ichigo's Journey through Paizuri
by Paizuri Man
Summary: Ichigo's got a date with Orihime, and it's up to Bleach's bustiest bombshells to show him the ropes.
1. Matsumoto

_Warning: Lemons contained within. My stories all deal almost exclusively with titty-fucking. If you seek variety, perhaps look elsewhere. I do not own the characters featured._

 **Chapter 1: Matsumoto**

"You're going on a date with Orihime?!"

Everyone in the tiny cafe turned to Ichigo's table in response to Rangiku's exclamation, a result Ichigo was sure was quite intentional.

"Quiet! Do you want the entire town to know?" Ichigo whispered. He could feel his entire face turning red."

"Ichigo, you sly devil." Rangiku said playfully, putting on her usual catty expression. "So what's the plan? When and where?"

"Calm down, we're just going to a movie, then getting dinner afterwords."

"And...?"

"And what?"

"Ichigo! You can't tell me that you're going on a date with a girl with her assets," Rangiku pushed her ample cleavage together on the word 'assets', "without some hanky-panky afterwards!"

"Stop talking so loud! Especially about that! And it's just a first date!" If Ichigo's blush wasn't beet-red before, it was now.

"Oh, I see what's going on here." Rangiku said, her anger vanishing instantly. "You just don't know what to do! Well don't worry, I know how to fix that!"

Rangiku grabbed Ichigo's wrist and pulled him out of his seat and out the door, ignoring the angry shop owner's demands for payment.

...

Rangiku shoved Ichigo through his bedroom door and onto the bed, slamming the door behind her and barricading it with a chair.

"What the hell Rangiku? What are you doing? And why are you doing it at my house?"

"Tell me Ichigo, just so we're clear," Rangiku began, ignoring all of his questions. "You are a virgin, aren't you?"

"Of course I am! Who do you think I've been sleeping with!?"

"Just as a thought! Well, it's time for Rangiku-sensei to teach you a thing or two! If you're going to give Orihime a good time, you need to know her weak spot!" Rangiku gestured to a chart of female anatomy which she seemed to produce out of nowhere.

"Unlike most girls, Orihime's most erogenous zones are her breasts, especially her nipples and cleavage. If you're going to satisfy her, that's where you need to stimulate."

Ichigo raised his hand. "Uhm, how do you know this?"

"Don't be silly Ichigo, I've been mooching at her place for months!"

Ichigo wasn't sure if he should be aroused or horrified.

"Now then, if you're going to please her properly, you won't be able to settle for just using your hands, you'll be using something far more erotic to pleasure her cleavage." Rangiku immediately flash-stepped infront of ichigo and undid his fly.

"Rangiku!"

"Don't be such a wet blanket Ichigo, you need to know how to do this or you'll never get her off. How long until your date?"

"I'ts, uhm, next Sunday."

"A week! Perfect, 7 days to mold you into a paizuri-master!"

"What?"

"Paizuri! You know, titty-fucking! Boob sex! Fucking her tit-pussy! Doing the-"

"Thanks, I got it."

Rangiku stood up and began to unbutton her blouse. "Now, you're still a novice, so today just sit back and let me do the work. And since you're at my mercy, I think I'll tease you a little." Rangiku said winking.

Rangiku alternated between undoing the top and bottom buttons of her blouse, until there was a lone button holding the blouse together. Her G-cups bulged out of a lacy purple bra barely hidden by her school uniform, while her flat stomach was visible underneath her heaving bosoms.

"Come on Ichigo, get your cock out or I might just leave." She said, running her hands down her body, stopping as she passed her jutting chest to give it a squeeze.

Ichigo did as instructed, removing his 6-inch erection from his pants, already pink from anticipation.

"Now keep your hands at your sides, and let Matsumoto-sensei take the lead." She said in a husky voice, hands reaching back up to the beleaguered button. She dramatically pulled her top open with both arms, her bra-clad tits swaying as they were given some more freedom. Her breasts had a nice shine to them, framing her inviting cleavage.

"Why don't we start with the bra on? It will make things feel better for the both of us." Rangiku knelt down in Ichigo lap and lifted her breasts over his raging hard-on. She positioned her undercleavage directly over his cock-head before stopping.

"Oh my Ichigo, you seem distressed about something. Is there some way I can help with that?" She said with a smirk.

"P-please..."

"Please what Ichigo? I didn't quite make that out."

"Please tit-fuck me."

"Hmm, better, but you need to be a little more enthusiastic if you're going to get Orihime in the mood. How about 'Matsumoto-sensei, please stick my cock between your luscious melons?'"

"Mastumoto sensei, please stick my cock between your fucking huge luscious melons!"

"Even better." Rangiku dropped her tits onto Ichigo's lap, completely swallowing his manhood between her cleavage. "Now I'm going to start slow so we can build you endurance. These luscious melons of mine are going to stroke your cock until you pump out a nice load of your young-stud semen."

Ichigo could only moan in pleasure as Rangiku began to massage his member with her tits, her creamy cleavage pressing in hard on all sides because of her tight bra.

"Orihime can cum easily, given enough stimulation between her beautifully supple boobies. It's fitting, really, such a glorious rack deserves to be ravaged by a virile young cock, it wouldn't be fitting not to give her tits your full attention."

Matsumoto began to speed up the pace, her enormous jugs jiggling with every collision against Ichigo's lap. She spat into her cleavage to better lubricate her tit-tunnel, which was already growing wet with pre-cum.

"Oh my, your love juices are making my tits all slippery, whatever shall I do?" Rangiku said playfully. "Perhaps I should give your cock a break and get rid of this pesky bra."

Ichigo sighed in disappointment as Rangiku extracted his cock from her warm cleavage. She reached behind her back, using the opportunity to thrust her massive mammaries forward. She unhooked her bra before reaching around and holding her cups over her breasts.

"Are you ready to see me big, bouncy boobies in their full glory Ichigo?"

"Y-yes."

"Now now, remember what we talked about."

"Please get rid of that fucking bra and let me fuck your tit-pussy!"

"Mmm Ichigo, you're starting get even me aroused." Rangiku dropped her hands and her breasts bounced free, each one slick with pre-cum, and with her pink nipples standing erect high on each tit. She aggressively squeezed her gyrating jugs in her hands, letting out a soft moan.

"Alright Ichigo, I think I've teased you enough, time to get serious."

Rangiku wasted no time, opening her cleavage around Ichigo's cock before smashing her tits together, trapping his manhood in a tight valley of milky flesh.

"I'll be honest Ichigo, if there's one thing I find sexier than sandwiching a rigid cock in my cleavage, it's feeling that cock throb as it fills my tits with cum. Will you do that for me Ichigo? Will you give me your load? Will you coat the inside of my tits with your sticky spunk?"

Ichigo could only nod as Rangiku's tits moved in a blur over his penis, wet slapping sounds filling the room. Ichigo knew he was about to pass the point of no return, and tried to signal his impending orgasm.

"Rangiku I-"

"Oh, I know Ichigo, I can feel it starting to throb. Throb harder! Harder! I want that gooey seed in my cleavage! I want you to grease my big, beautiful boobies with your cum! Do it! Cum! Cum!"

Ichigo let out a loud moan as his his hips bucked off the bed and his twitching cock unloaded inside Rangiku's waiting cleavage. Rangiku shoved one hand under her skirt as she felt Ichigo's manhood pulsate between her breasts, filling the space between them with seed. Her other arm squeezed her titties even tighter around the pulsating meat. All the while, Rangiku's enormous funbags held the entire load inside them, not a drop appearing in the visible cleft of her cleavage.

When Ichigo's orgasm finally subsided, Rangiku lifted her tits off his now glistening cock, clear trail of fluid leaking out from between her undercleavage.

"Oh god Rangiku, that was amazing!"

"Mmm, amazing for the both of us." She said as she licked her pussy-hand clean while holding her tits together with her other arm. "And I'm not half as sensitive as Orihime. Imagine when she feels you spurt between her virgin cleavage."

As Ichigo regained his composure, Rangiku began putting her bra and blouse back on.

"Aren't you going to clean up before dressing?" Ichigo asked, still groggy from his orgasm.

"Silly Ichigo, what good is a load of cum between your tits if you don't savor the feeling? I want to feel your creamy jizz in my cleavage all day."

Ichigo's spent member twitched at the thought.

"Now now, you should give your cock a break. After all, you're going to be getting lessons all this week, and I've got plenty of girls ready to milk that cock for all it's worth."


	2. Yoruichi

_Warning: Lemons contained within. My stories all deal almost exclusively with titty-fucking. If you seek variety, perhaps look elsewhere. I do not own the characters featured._

 **Chapter 2: Yoruichi**

"Good~morning Mr. Kurosaki!"

Urahara. Out of all the people Rangiku had to lead him to, it had to be Kisuke Urahara.

"Matsumoto, this was weird already, why did you have to bring him into the mix?" Ichigo whispered.

"Oh don't be silly Ichigo, Kisuke approached me about your little problem, and frankly, he was happy to help!"

"He what? How? How did he know?" Ichigo pointed accusingly at Urahara. "Have you been spying on me?"

"Mr. Kurosaki, I am almost offended!" He said, waving his fan over his mouth. "You're hardly the only one I spy on. Perhaps you'd like to see the stunning interactions I've recorded between your lovely Inoue and Miss Matsumoto here."

Ichigo slapped the remote Urahara was extracting from his robe out of his hand, face going red. "Get out of here you rat! I hardly see how you're going to 'help' me anyway!"

"He's not going to help you, I am." Came a voice from behind Ichigo which could only be Yoruichi's.

Ichigo turned to see the Shihoin nobility in all her physical perfection. She was wearing only a backless spandex which showed off all the curves of her body, from her toned legs to her melon-sized breasts. While no competition for Rangiku, hers were still jaw-droppingly huge, and impressive feat considering how toned her dark skin was.

"Kisuke suggested I show you a thing or two about the best assets of the female form," Yoruichi said while gesturing towards her breasts. "We can start whenever you're ready."

"We'll leave you two alone for a while," Rangiku said as she began pushing Kisuke out the door. "Isn't that right Kisuke?"

"Ah, alas I am thwarted in my attempts to observe this interaction. Woe is me. I suppose we will just have to go to that special room upstairs where we definitely can't observe what's going on, isn't that right Miss Rangiku?"

"Quite right Mr. Urahara."

"I'm waiting."

"Uhm, aren't I learning from you?"

"Oh please Ichigo, you think a shy girl like Orihime is going to take the lead like Rangiku? You need to take the initiative! I don't care if it's slow and sensual or quick and passionate, just do something."

"Oh, uh, alright." Ichigo said meekly before leaning in for a kiss and grabbing as much tit-flesh as he could in either hand.

Yoruichi giggled into the kiss and drew back. "Well, that's a little more romantic than I had in mind for our little training session, but I suppose if it helps you along." Yoruichi began undoing Ichigo's pants while Ichigo continued to fondle her generous chest. Despite being smaller than Rangiku's, he still could not get his hands all the way around the soft mounds. Or perhaps it was how firm they were by comparison to Rangiku's bountiful funbags.

Once Ichigo's hard cock was finally let free, Yoruichi interrupted his groping. "Alright, she'd be suitably warmed up by now. So take the girls out and put them to work." Yoruichi said with a wink, raising her arms above her head and thrusting her chest forward.

Unsure of how else to move the garment, Ichigo pulled the sides of the tight-fitting spandex into Yoruichi's cleavage, causing her chocolate breasts to flop out either side. They seemed to defy gravity the way the jutted out from her body, her wide dark nipples standing proudly.

"So uh, I guess you kneel down now?"

"Now who taught you that?"

"Rangiku."

"I should have known!" Yoruichi exclaimed, smashing her fist into her open palm as if she had deduced some great mystery. "While letting the girl do the work may work best when you are both comfortable in bed, or when your partner feels like being dominant, but for your first date Orihime will be neither. Have her lie on the bed and holds her tits together while you thrust into them."

Yoruichi made a "like so" gesture towards the bed before lying back herself, readying each hand beside her full breasts. Ichigo climbed over her, and with a leg on either side of her ribs, dropped his member onto the bunched up material between her breasts.

"Another bad habit Rangiku might have taught is paizuri without lubrication." Yoruichi reached to the bedside table and grabbed a waiting bottle of lotion. "Rangiku's some smooth-tittied freak of nature, unless you're already covered in pre-cum you'll need to make things slide a bit better." Yoruichi explained, sensually rubbing the cream onto each tit, making sure to squeeze her breasts enticingly along the way.

"Ah, that looks about right." She said before immediately pushing her tits together and smothering Ichigo's cock.

Ichigo let out a moan, while Rangiku's soft cleavage felt fantastic, Yoruichi's was amazingly tight. It felt like even if his cock didn't move, he would cum eventually. Not that it mattered, as after savoring the sensation for a moment, Ichigo began slowly thrusting in and out of her tit-pussy, his cockhead barely emerging from the top of her cleavage with each thrust.

"I see you're a fast learner." Yoruichi said with a wicked grin. "Make Orihime really feel each pump at the start, take full advantage of that sensitivity of hers."

Ichigo continued slowly for another few minutes, attempting to prolong the situation. He may have been reluctant before, but now that his cock was sandwiched between Yoruichi's supple milk bags, he couldn't help but enjoy the feeling.

It wasn't long before Yoruichi shot him a look that was both challenging and expectant, cocking an eyebrow and biting her bottom lip, something she punctuated by briefly squeezing her jugs together even tighter. Ichigo reacted as she'd hoped he would, thrusting harder and faster into the spongy cleft between her breasts.

Ichigo was in titty heaven, his raging hard-on dragging pleasurably along the insides of her breasts, his cock-head reddened by the constant silky stimulation.

"You're doing well Ichigo, very well." Yoruichi chimed in, all the while keeping that aggressively sexy grin on her face. "But you want this to end with a bang don't you? A real climax?"

Ichigo nodded, still thrusting hard.

"Good, because it's time for you to go even harder Ichigo. You want to make these tits yours, don't you? You want to spray your cock-juice all over them, so everyone can see just whose tits they are. Well come on Ichigo, earn these tits. Make them yours, show them what your cock can really do. Show me what you can really do." Yoruichi once again emphasized her intent by biting her bottom lip.

Once again, Ichigo got the message. Pushing Yoruichi's hands away, Ichigo grabbed each soft-springy funbag and squeezed them around his cock as hard as he could, while thrusting his cock in and out like a piston. Already he could feel his load building.

"Oh fuck Yoruichi, your giant jiggly tits are gonna make me cum."

"Oh, I know. And I'm so looking forward to it. Because you know what? I think these dark brown boobies would look so nice with a thick white coating. My gigantic... soft... luscious... man-milkers dripping with a hot creamy glaze. Don't you agree Ichigo? Don't you want to make that happen?"

Ichigo could feel his orgasm beginning to erupt.

"Then make it happen."

Ichigo gave a loud "Oh fuck!" as his cock sprayed it's first volley of cum right between Yoruichi's waiting tits, splattering the inside of her cleavage with his gooey payload. The next thrust released another shot, this one hitting her neck and chin. He continued to thrust until his balls were spent, each pulse of cockmeat sending more and more semen onto Yoruichi's chest.

When his orgasm finally subsided, Ichigo flopped back onto the bed, panting heavily.

"Mmm, why thank you Ichigo, such a nice gift." Yoruichi said throatily, rubbing her hands down her neck and over her pliant tit-meat, smearing Ichigo's cum into an even layer of goo all over her tits. The shiny globes were punctuated by the occasional strand of jizz spread across her chocolatey baps.

"Now doesn't that look nice?" She said, putting her hands on her hips and sitting up. "Perhaps you'd like to join me in the hot springs to wash off, Mr. Kurosaki?"

...

Upstairs, a room full of monitors went unwatched, as the would-be perverts Rangiku and Urahara had given up on watching others do what they might instead do themselves.


	3. Nel

_Warning: Lemons contained within. My stories all deal almost exclusively with titty-fucking. If you seek variety, perhaps look elsewhere. I do not own the characters featured._

 **Chapter 3: Nel**

"Well well, looks like you two had some fun." Urahara began as he and Matsumoto made their way into the hot springs, each now fully clothed.

"Don't pretend you were actually watching, you sandaled perv."

"Why Miss Yoruichi, I have no idea what you're talking about~"

"I can see the cum between Matsumoto's tits."

"I have no idea what you're talking about~" he repeated, with no difference in inflection.

...

"Behold Mr. Kurosaki, the Garganta!" Kisuke exclaimed dramatically, gesturing towards the portal to Hueco Mundo, while Tassai provided lightning sound effects from behind a nearby rock.

"Yeah, I've seen it before."

"Why are you going to Hueco Mundo you ask?" Urahara continued, ignoring Ichigo's irritated looks. "Why, because I have it on good authority that some of the finest tits in all realms of existence reside in that very desert! I know, because I've talked to their owners, and they are very excited to help you through your training."

"I'm going to the realm of hollows to get a titfuck?"

"Oh Mr. Kurosaki! Don't pretend as if hollows have been any threat to you for the past several arcs!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

...

Ichigo landed in the empty desert surrounding Las Noches, sending a pillar of sand into the air from the impact.

"I guess I should have asked exactly who I was supposed to be looking for."

As if the perverted author of these events had heard his query, Ichigo suddenly noticed a trail of sand, apparently following a fast moving object, moving rapidly towards him.

"IIIIIICHIIIIIIIGOOOOOOOO!"

The sprinting adult Nel, somehow still in her torn green rags, collided with Ichigo and sent them both tumbling a couple hundred yards.

When their roll finally stopped, Ichigo found himself face-first in a pile of sand with his ass in the air. Nel was more fortunate, landing quite upright, laughing all the while.

"Ichigo, you're here!" Nel exclaimed, extracting the crumpled Kurosaki from the desert floor. "I knew you'd come!"

"You… ow, you did? So I guess you're my next partner for… you know."

"I know?"

Damn, Ichigo thought. She's gonna make me actually say it. Don't worry Kurosaki, keep calm. Just look at her barely covered body and let your hormones do the rest.

And what a body it was. Ichigo couldn't tell for sure, but Nel may have been more voluptuous than Matsumoto. A tiny waist and perfectly flat stomach accentuated her huge hips and breasts, each barely covered by the scraps of green fabric stretched over her torso. Not that her face wasn't anything to look at, her beautifully soft features framed by her cascading green hair.

"You know, for paizuri."

"Paizuri? I'm not sure I follow."

Great, they really are making me take the lead here.

"Here, let me show you." Ichigo began to undo his pants and removed his hardening erection." Just lay down, I'll take the lead."

Yeah, that sounded about right, that's what Yoruichi suggested anyway.

"Now put your forearms here and here, and use them to squeeze your breasts together."

"You mean my tits?"

"Yeah, uh, your tits."

Nel did as instructed, squeezing her tits together and causing them to bulge out the bottom of her rag top, the bottoms of her nipples clearly visible.

"Now, I'm going to insert my cock between-"

"OOOH, you mean a titty-fuck! Well why didn't you say so?" Nel repositioned her arms, placing one hand on the side of each tit. "I love these. It's fun to count how many times I can make a guy cum."

Ichigo didn't spend long wondering what she meant by that before sticking his cock into her waiting cleavage. While not as firm as Yoruichi's, Nel's pillowy breasts covered every inch of his cock.

"Wait Nel, I need… Shit, I forgot the lotion at Urahara's."

"Don't worry," Nel said with a friendly smile. "I've got all the lube we need right here." Nel pursed her plump lips and spat a pool of gooey saliva into her hand. Before smearing it across Ichigo's cock and the insides of her tits.

"Wait, isn't that your…?"

"What do you think I am Ichigo, two? That I don't know the difference between Saliva and vomit?"

"So, all those times you puked on people, you knew what you were-"

"Don't overthink it." Nel said sternly before smashing her tits together again.

The wet slapping sound of Nel rocking her tits across Ichigo's cock filled the surrounding desert, the smack of tit-meat on Ichigo's thighs only heightening his arousal. Nel was more creative than Yoruichi and Matsumoto, pinching her nipples through her top and occasionally switching to an alternating motion rather than the usual up and down. While the grip of Nel's cleavage wasn't quite the vice he had experienced prior, the smooth glide across his cock was an entirely different sensation, the jiggly embrace of Nel's fleshy mountains reaching every sensitive spot of Ichigo's swollen glans.

"So Ichigo, do you want to play a bit of a game?" Nel said, sweat dripping from her brow, tits bouncing from each thrust.

"Uhm… mmmm… sure?"

"Goodie. I have a personal record for how many times in a single session I can make a guy squirt between my tits. You're full of stamina Ichigo, I think I might break my record with you."

"Oh, uh, sure, yeah, sounds hot." How many times could it really be? Ichigo thought. Three at most maybe? He could go for that, he was feeling energized after the hot spring bath, and with every thrust he became more determined to paint Nel's tits white.

"Great, no need to prolong round one then." She said with a giggle before moving all her pressure to the area around the head of Ichigo's cock, moving in short, faster strokes.

"Holy shit Nel, that's so good."

"Cream for me baby." Nel whispered with heavily lidded eyes.

Ichigo wasn't sure what about that line put him over the edge, but his orgasm hit him like a truck. He put his hands over Nel's, squeezing both pairs further into her tits while his cock shot out gob after gob of man-milk into her massive mammaries. He felt her cleavage fill with cum around his throbbing cock, making sure every last drop was spent before extracting it from her cleavage. A thick rope of jizz briefly connected her underboob to Ichigo's cock before falling across her lean stomach.

"There's round one!" Nel said gleefully, wiping her stomach with her index finger and licking it clean.

"Man that was fucking amazing. I think if we're gonna go again I'll need a few minutes."

"Don't be silly Ichigo, that's not how the game works." She said confidently before pushing Ichigo to the ground. She crawled into his lap and immediately took his sensitive half-on into her mouth.

"Shit Nel, no so quickly!"

Nel ignored him and expertly moved her tongue all over Ichigo's cock, allowing her spit to sloppily coat his manhood. While the feeling was horribly intense at first, it soon felt as if he hadn't yet cum at all, his cock eager to spurt once more.

"See?" She said after letting the penis flop back out of her mouth, once again fully erect. "This time, let me take the lead."

Nel leaned back and pulled the green rag holding her tits at bay over her head, allowing her jelly-like hooters to slap against her chest in unison, sending ripples through her supple flesh. She greedily dug her fingers into the creamy meat and pulled her tits apart, displaying the milky payload Ichigo had left in her cleavage. Thick strands hung between each pillowy melon, causing Ichigo's already hard member to strain for stimulation.

'Looks like it won't be just my saliva lubricating this time." Nel said with a playful look on her face, before squeezing her breasts together and slowly sliding them over Ichigo's cock.

Ichigo couldn't hold back his gasp of pleasure, his own warm cream mixing with Nel's thick saliva to make an even smoother sheath over his cock.

"Wow Ichigo, you're just buried in there. That's how I like it though, makes cocks cum faster. And I bet you're going to cum fast this time aren't you? Every guy does the second round, unused to my super-creamy cleavage pumping their stiff cock."

Ichigo could hardly argue, Nel's slimy man-milkers had been effective before, but fucking a pair of tits he'd already cum inside somehow made it all the more erotic.

The love-noises were even louder now, each heave of Nel's fat jugs sending a loud 'schlick' into the air, every movement producing the sloppy wet noise.

"I think you're almost there. Want some sexy-talk?"

Ichigo groaned in affirmation.

"Do my floppy milk-bags feel good Ichigo? Is my big slimy rack gonna make you cum? Are my great big cock-squeezers gonna squeeze that cock so hard it spits out some more creamy cum? More cum for these hungry titties? They'll swallow it all Ichigo, every last drop. Every last bit of your seed sloshing around inside my-"

Ichigo didn't let her finish, bucking his hips upwards and sending dollop after dollop of semen into Nel's tits, mingling with the load already inside. Nel wrapped her arms tight around her chest and leaned forward, letting the spasming Ichigo deposit his load into the soft bliss of her cleavage. She gave him a soft smile before leaning back again, Ichigo's cum-slick cock coming to rest on his belly.

Ichigo felt completely spent. While his orgasm was no less pleasurable than the first, afterwords it felt once again like he'd had two orgasms in quick succession. His deflating cock ached as lethargy filled his limbs.

"Nel… I appreciate the offer but… this is just training, give me a break."

"Training?"

"Yeah, for my date with Inoue. Urahara said that I'd learn more about pai- _titty-fucking_ , here in Hueco Mundo."

"Ura- _who_ -ra? Made up stories won't get you out of the game Ichigo, no backsies. You've still got three more times to cum!"

"Thr- three!?"

...

"Do you suppose he's the one hat-and-clogs sent Lady Harribel?" Apache asked after the group of four ex-Espada had observed another orgasm by Ichigo.

"Yes, though it seems he's found another tutor. No matter, stamina is an important virtue, one we shall impart on him momentarily." Replied Harribel, her titanic ebony tits resting on her folded arms.


	4. Harribel

_Warning: Lemons contained within. My stories all deal almost exclusively with titty-fucking. If you seek variety, perhaps look elsewhere. I do not own the characters featured._

 **Chapter 4: Harribel**

"Nel, please, it feels great but I am but a mere man! I can't take anymore!"

Nel ignored Ichigo's pleas as she continued to assault his cock, adding and releasing pressure to the sides of her tits to tease his battered cock. By now her cleavage was sloppy with jizz and saliva, sending drops flying onto Ichigo's stomach and Hueco Mundo's sandy floor with each slap of her breasts.

Ichigo could feel his fifth orgasm building. Four times Nel's enormous knockers had brought him to orgasm, each time his spent cock made hard again through her healing saliva.

"Just this and then one more Ichigo. Two more titty-creampies and I'll have broken my record. Aren't you excited? You get to brag about how you filled my cleavage with more cum than anyone else's. How you covered my silky skin with your juices until my cleavage started to overflow! Overflow with hot, creamy cum! _Your_ hot creamy cum! Now give me more Ichigo, give me _lots_ more."

Ichigo groaned as he came, Nel's slimy tits slapping the cum right out of him, the brief gaps in her cleavage allowing his seed to fly high into the air, splattering the tops of her tits and hair with white goo.

Unfortunately for Nel, the force of his fifth immediate orgasm rendered Ichigo unconscious.

...

"… No Kon stop it… Rukia is a classy young woman, and I won't have you harassing her with your fuzzy stuffed… it's stuffed animal assault or something…"

Harribel's 3 fracciones watched confusedly as Ichigo rambled in his sleep. Harribel had instructed them to inform her as soon as he woke up of his own accord. This was taking longer than expected.

"Wasting Lady Harribel's precious time by sleeping." Commented Emilou Apacci, brushing her short black hair to the side. "What a pig."

"For once, I agree." Francesca Mila-Rose responded, absent-mindedly tapping her fingers on her toned abs. "What sane individual would sleep when given the chance to meet the greatest and most beautiful Arrancar in Hueco Mundo?"

"He wasn't exactly filled in on the situation." The snake-like Sun Sun began.

...

"I wonder if it will still count if he cums while unconscious?" Nel wondered aloud.

Seemingly from nowhere, Harribel's fracciones landed in the nearby sands, each striking a pose with the landing.

"You won't need to worry about that, Neliel, for Lady Harribel has sent us to claim the boy instead!" Apacci exclaimed.

"Release your slimy hold on his phallus and surrender him to us!" Mila-Rose added.

Nel immediately stood and took a defensive stance in front of the unconscious Kurosaki, her cum-coated tits slapping against her chest.

"Letting go of him was your mistake, Neliel." Sun Sun commented, as the previously unseen Harribel flash-stepped behind her and disappeared with Ichigo's limp body.

...

"And you should-"

"Ah yes, lady Harribel's _tactical genius_. I tingle at the mere thought of her vast intellect." Mila Rose exclaimed.

"And you should be quiet, Lady Harribel was specific that he should wake of his own accord." Sun Sun said quietly.

"What did you say to me, you arrogant bitch!?" Mila-Rose yelled, raising a fist threateningly.

"Uh… what's going on?"

All three Fracciones turned to the groggy Ichigo. He looked around the Las Noches bedroom for a moment, seemingly oblivious to his situation before suddenly leaping onto his feet, arms in a guard.

"What the fuck is going on here!?"

"So, Harribel-"

" _Lady_ Harribel." All three corrected while Sun Sun dressed Ichigo in typical arrancar garb.

"So _Lady_ Harribel is the one Urahara contacted, and I just ran into Nel by accident?"

"Yeah," Apacci replied. "That shady guy in the hat contacted us a couple days ago, though he insisted on speaking only to Lady Harribel."

"But it seems that obscenely-uttered cow found you first. Such a debase member of our species." Mila-Rose added. "Letting her base instincts take over as soon as she saw you."

"You're one to talk," Sun Sun muttered quietly while pulling the decorative sash around Ichigo's waist extremely tight.

"Agh! What are you trying to do, kill me?"

"Simply making you presentable." Sun Sun replied.

Ichigo looked in the mirror and couldn't entirely disagree, he was wearing a similar garb to Grimmjow's, with an open jacket showing off his muscled chest and loose pants.

"Lady Harribel waits through that door. I don't know why she would want to be alone with the likes of you, but we must wait outside. Be sure to be courteous, gracious, polite, bow upon entering, bow upon leaving, cover your mouth while coughing, burping, eating, talking, and not talking. If food is offered, politely refuse only once. It would be rude to refuse more so. Speak only when spoken to. Look only when looked at. Understand?"

"Uhm, yeah, sure."

...

Ichigo entered the grand chamber beyond, taking a moment to marvel at the scenery. Great drapery of black and white hung across the ceiling and over windows, while an ornate dining table and enormous bed filled the room.

Ichigo's eyes finally found their way to Harribel, sitting cross legged on one of the chairs at the table. Her ebony skin glistened slightly, accentuating every contour of her body, from her sculpted abs to her muscular thighs to her enormous tits, her exposed underboob resting on crossed arms. Perhaps more striking however were here intense green eyes, even with her clothing showing so much skin, Ichigo was hard pressed to break her gaze.

"Oh, uhm, right." Ichigo made a theatrical bow, one arm extended into the air.

"Dispense with the formalities Mr. Kurosaki." She said coldly.

"Uh, okay, sorry." Ichigo approached the table and took a seat beside the former espada. Now getting a closer look, he guessed that the shine of her skin was coming from a thin layer of sweat. She also made a subtle twitch occasionally, though Ichigo thought it best not to comment.

"Urahara contacted me, saying you needed experience with an individual with sensitive breasts. We will assist each other in this regard."

Harribel reached into her cleavage with a gloved hand and removed a small pill-shaped vibrator from within, her glove now shiny with sweat. It was a blur in her hands and the humming filled the room. Ichigo was amazed that her cleavage had swallowed the sound completely.

Harribel clicked the device off and place it on the table before continuing. "I am somewhat unique, Mr. Kurosaki in that I experience orgasms through my breasts. While vibrators and the occasional help of Mila-Rose can bring me to orgasm, it is the pleasure of a man's penis that always brought the most powerful sensations."

Harribel stood and moved over to the bed, giving Ichigo the brief opportunity to appreciate her shapely behind. She climbed to the center of the enormous futon and gestured that Ichigo join her.

"Remove your clothes, you will not need them."

Ichigo did as instructed, relieved to be free of the constricting sash around his waist. He clumsily climbed on and joined Harribel in the center.

"To ensure that this is not one-sided." Harribel began, removing her gloves and muttering something while taking his penis in a firm grip. "I will use a special form of Kidou to ensure that you do not ejaculate prematurely. You will be able to approach the edge of orgasm, but you will not experience release until I cum, and the seal is broken."

Ichigo's felt a strange warmth fill his erection as Harribel laid back on the bed, bracing each breast with her well-manicured hands. She left her top on, but the bulging underboob was somehow more enticing, as if her clothing had been designed exclusively for paizuri.

Ichigo straddled her chest and slowly inserted his cock between her chocolatey bust. It became apparent how tight her top was, with the mere insertion of his penis causing the fabric to stretch and her tits to balloon out further, increasing until his member was completely swallowed by her enormous rack. The inside of her cleavage was slippery with sweat and extremely warm thanks to the earlier stimulation of the vibrator, and much like Yoruichi's tits, Ichigo felt as if he could cum from the pressure alone.

"Proceed." She said flatly, staring intensely into his eyes.

Ichigo began to slowly drag his cock in and out of Harribel's jiggling valley, a task which was almost difficult at first due to how tightly they clung to his shaft. It wasn't long, however, before Ichigo developed a steady rhythm, each thrust sending a small tremor through Harribel. Ichigo could tell his sliding cock was giving her pleasure, but it was obvious that his orgasm was faster approaching than hers.

Unlike before, Ichigo now felt as though he had something to prove. Between Harribel's apparent need to seal his cock to the stern look in her eyes, Ichigo was determined to prove his worth. He aggressively squeezed down into the tops of her breasts with his hands, parting his fingers around where he felt the bony strips of her hollow mask. He paired this with an increased pace, and a deliberate slap of his thighs against her undertit with each thrust.

For a while Harribel maintained her composure, but soon each wave Ichigo's thrust sent through her gyrating tit-meat forced a small gasp from her, and a squirm of her previously relaxed legs. Her skin was now positively shiny with sweat every contour of her perfect body smooth and alluring.

"Nhnn, it's been so long." Harribel said between breaths, attempting to keep her disinterested façade. "So long since a real cock penetrated my tit-pussy. Your hot man-meat pounding my, nhhh, my sensitive breasts."

Ichigo was making progress, but the warm tunnel of her immense melons was getting to be too much for him. He squeezed his fingers harder into the fabric-covered meat that trapped his cock, and thrust faster as he felt his orgasm approaching.

"Fuck Harribel… I feel like I'm about to blow."

"And you'll… ah, ah! Stay like that until I… I cum. You'll stay on the e-e-edge, oh fuck this is amazing, you'll stay on the edge until I get the huge fucking titgasm I feel coming."

The feeling was like nothing Ichigo had ever experienced. It was like he was hovering right on the edge of orgasm, frozen at the moment before ejaculation. Treamors of pleasure rocked his body with each slap against her jellowy jugs, each ripple causing Ichigo to shake with pleasure.

He needed release, he needed to empty his balls inside this bombshell Arrancar's red-hot cleavage, he needed to fill her whole top with cum.

"Oh fuck Harribel… I need it. I need release. I… fuck fuck FUCK, I'm gonna make you give me my release. Oh fuck yeah, I'm gonna make you cum so fucking hard. My raging cock-meat is gonna fucking _savage_ these tits." Ichigo could see his frantic thrusting and dirty talk was bringer her close, her legs were squeezed together and she dug her fingers into the pliant flesh of her underboob, each slap of Ichigo's thighs digging her fingers deeper into the sensitive boob.

"Fuck Ichigo, I'm so close. Nhhnnnn, oh fuck yes, fuck yes! You're gonna make me cum Ichigo, you're gonna make my giant fucking tits cum so hard, so fucking hard, and then you're gonna fill them. Fill my top to the brim with your naughty, oh fuck yeah, your naughty cock milk!"

The entire bed rocked with each penetration, the sheets soaking wet with the sweat of the two lovers approaching their colossal orgasms.

"Fuck yeah I'm gonna cum. Cum in that slutty cleavage of yours, that tight, mhmmmm, that tight grip of your humungous fucking hooters. I'm gonna show the world I left my mark on these blubbery cock-milkers. Paint them white. Fill them with cum. Cream them hard. Oh yeah, these bouncing cock-knockers must have been made for milking cocks, made for squeezing cocks dry. Now cum for me you dirty bitch. Cum for me so I can… I can… fuck! Cum for me so I can blow my fucking load!"

Harribel screamed and squeezed her tits together with all her might, trapping Ichigo's throbbing member in a death-grip of cleavage. Ichigo felt the seal on his cock finally break as his orgasm finally hit, more intense than any he had felt before. He could only join in with an orgasmic cry of his own, his pulsing cock trapped in Harribel's gyrating cleavage as she convulsed in ecstasy. Ichigo felt rope after rope of splooge fire off from his madly twitching cock, his orgasm refusing to subside.

"Fuck yes Ichigo! This, agh, AGH! This titgasm is driving me crazy, and your spurting cock is… ah… it's jumping around so violently! Oh fuck it feels so good! So good! Fuck. Fuck. Fucking fuck!" Harribel continued to squirm, feeling every crevice of her cleavage filling up with spunk with each pulse of Ichigo's extended orgasm. Soon she could feel his creamy load seep out from her cleavage, dripping onto her perfect abs from one end, and staining her white top at the other. Dollop after dollop filled what little room remained in her top, rendering sticky and wet all the way through.

After a full minute of intense throbbing, their orgasms finally subsided. Ichigo couldn't even manage to extract his spent cock from her creamy cleavage, and simply fell forward. Harribel said nothing, as both simply spent a moment panting heavily.

The door suddenly whipped open, as the three fracciones charged into the room.

"Lady Harribel, we heard your cries and came as soon as we could! Did this boor atta-" Apacci simply stopped speaking as the three of them observed, wide-eyed, the scene before them.

Ichigo rolled off of Harribel as she sat up, putting the Fracciones in full view of her sopping wet top and jizz-coated underboob. More semen cascaded from her cleavage down her abs, forming small pools along the way.

"The human has defiled our lady Harribel's beautiful form with his disgusting seed!" Apacci screamed while pointing an accusatory finger.

"That fucking pig! I am the only one who has any right to lay a hand upon Lady Harribel's divine bosom!" Mila-Rose added.

"That's right I- wait what?" Apacci said incredulously. "You cow-titted whore! I should kill you for laying a hand on our beloved Harribel!"

"Just try you fucking dyke, I'll show you why I'm worthy of such an honor!"

As the two argued further, Sun Sun approached the bed with Ichigo's folded clothes in hand. Her face was white as a sheet but otherwise seemed unaffected.

'Sun Sun will open the graganta to your next destination, Mr. Kurosaki. Farewell, this exchange was… pleasant."

Ichigo did his best to wipe his glistening cock dry on the nearby sheets and quickly hopped into his clothes. He stole one last look at Harribel's glistening bust before hopping through the portal.

...

Ichigo landed face-first in a snowbank, the cold cutting through him because of the sweat that still clung to his body.

"Jeezus fuck, where the hell am I?" He said, looking around. Before him was an immense palace, adorned on either side with great curving horns. Every surface and battlement hung with icicles and built-up snow.

Ichigo was in the Vandenreich.

"Are you freakin' kidding me?!"


	5. Femritters

_Warning: Lemons contained within. My stories all deal almost exclusively with titty-fucking. If you seek variety, perhaps look elsewhere. I do not own the characters featured._

 **Chapter 5: Femritters**

Everyone was wrong, hell is cold, Ichigo thought, as he made his way to the enormous castle nearby. Flash-stepping only got him bits of ice and snow in his eyes, so he had to settle for something of a jog.

The fortress of the Sternritter was similar to Las Noches, in that no matter how far Ichigo ran, it never seemed to get much bigger.

"Well, at least I die after the best orgasm of my life." He mumbled to himself, his shivering becoming more intense.

"Well well, what have we here?"

A bolt of lightning struck a nearby snowbank, sending steam and snow into the air. The resulting fog parted dramatically, revealing the forms of several woman standing in what Ichigo assumed was supposed to be a cool formation.

"We are the Femritters Five!" They said in unison.

"Candy!"

"Gigi!"

"Meni!"

"Bambi!"

"…"

"Where the hell is Liltotto?" The one called Bambi, a short woman in a commissar's cap with messy black hair, yelled in frustration.

"Oh, right," Gigi, a thin girl with a strange antennae hairstyle responded. "She said she wasn't coming, to avoid 'unfortunate implications.'"

"What do you suppose she meant by that?" Asked Meni quietly, she was tall and shapely, her puffy uniform doing little to conceal her curves. Fluffy pink hair cascaded down her back.

"Hell if I know," finished Candy, who was dressed far too scantily for the weather. She had bright green hair that somehow maintained the shape of little thunderbolts.

Bambi was suddenly in front of Ichigo, holding a scimitar in his face. "No one but we of the Vandenreich inhabit this realm. Who are you?"

"I'm, uh, Ichigo. Human. Kind of. I sorta just got dropped here, any chance I can borrow a coat?"

"Hmm, that depends. Lift up your shirt."

"What?"

"Maybe you're some kind of assassin, you could be hiding a weapon under there."

Ichigo sagged his head in defeat before lifting his shirt up to his neck, revealing his perfect physique to the girls, and to the icy wind. Ichigo shivered more severely.

Bamby leaned in to inspect his abs. "Hmm, yes, it seems you are fine. _Very fine_. Come with us."

…

"Can I take this blindfold off yet?"

"If you don't want us to kill you later, you can't see anything in here."

Ichigo held his tongue for the rest of the journey.

…

Ichigo was deposited on a modestly sized bed before having his blindfold ripped off. And Ichigo thought Las Noches was white. Everything in the room, the walls, floors, sheets, supports, plants, everything was a clean white, and intensely organized.

The four stood before him, each looking him over like he was some piece of meat. Bamby stood at the front, hands balled into fists at her hips.

"Good call Bambietta, he's a total hotty!" Candy exclaimed, her serious look disappearing into an excited grin.

"He's definitely attractive Candice. But looks aren't everything." Meni responded.

"Says the neat-freak who covers their room in frills, Meninas." Candice fired back.

"Uhhh… did you kidnap me so you could…?"

"Fuck you."

"Sleep with you."

"Make _electric_ love."

"Make you one of my zombies."

Everyone, Ichigo included, looked at Gigi in fright.

"Just kidding! Maybe later, I don't know. What? Who said that? Wasn't me."

"Uh, okay then, well, I guess worse things could have happened to me. Actually, I think you-"Ichigo gave another horrified look at Gigi. "I think _most_ of you might be able to help me with something."

…

"Titty fucking? That's so totally overrated!" Candice said with all the sass she could muster.

"I think it's sweet, learning for the girl he loves. Romantic even." Meninas countered.

"Candice is right, waste of time is what it is." Bambietta said irritably. "Besides, it wouldn't be worth it for all of us to teach him. One tit-wank from me and he'd be impotent between your tits."

"What? Oh please, yours maybe be bigger than mine, but it's the technique that counts. And I am all about technique." Candice said, hips cocking to the side.

"Mine are larger than both of yours. A paizuri from me would make yours seem inadequate." Meninas said in her usual quiet tone.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Gigi egged on from the side of the room.

"I think Giselle has the right of it." Bambietta said cockily. "Not quite a fight, but a _contest_. We'll each take turns titty-fucking Strawberry-boy's cock, and whoever makes him cum wins."

"As if it will even be a challenge." Candice said flippantly.

"My bets on Meni." Giselle said excitedly.

"Then it's settled." Bambietta said triumphantly. "Get cleaned up and ditch the pants Strawberry, we're gonna have some fun."

…

Ichigo found himself once again without clothes and on his back on the pristine white bed of wherever-he-was. Giselle had gone to 'collect bets', and considering Ichigo didn't know the inhabitants of this castle, he found that more than a little unsettling.

"Alright it's settled." Bambietta said as she began to undress, tossing aside her cape to reveal an unexpectedly large bust underneath her uniform. "We go Me, Candy, Meny, one minute each. Whoever makes him pop wins."

The others nodded in agreement as Bambietta helped Ichigo to the edge of the bed. She slowly unbuttoned her double-breasted jacket, swaying her hips all the while. When her jacket was off, Ichigo was able to appreciate her upper body to its full effect, a tight stomach and smooth skin were topped off by a pair beautifully shaped tits squeezed into a studded black leather bra, her cleavage suggesting it may have been slightly too small for her.

"Get hard for me Strawberry-boy." She said in an intense whisper, reaching around her back to unfasten her brassiere. 'Because I'm not even gonna need a minute to make you explode." She dropped the bra to the floor, revealing a pair of perfectly firm pale tits, with some juicy looking nipples on the ends.

"Start the timer Meny, not that I'll need it." She wrapped her perky funbags around Ichigo's member in a quick motion, spitting onto Ichigo's swollen cock-head which poked out of her cleavage. She started with a few slow strokes, but wasted no time quickly building to a quick pace.

"Hmm, precum. I guess that means you like my big E-cups don't you berry-boy? Not that I wear a bra that big, it's so much sexier when they pop out the top, don't you agree?" She paused her pumping briefly to jiggle her tits around with his cock in between, the top of each breasts just brushing his glans.

"Oh, Bambietta, that feels amazing." For the first time in days, Ichigo allowed himself to take in the full picture of the woman in front of him. Bambietta was seemingly without fault, completely unblemished highlighted her hawk-like features, which gave her a look of natural aggressiveness that her messy black hair only managed to accentuate. And, of course, the perfectly shaped breasts currently bouncing up and down his cock.

"Like what you see handsome? Me too, to be honest. How about you blow your load right now, and then we can finds somewhere more private? Move on to the main event? I _want_ you berry-boy, all you have to do is empty those big balls of yours all over my-"

"Times up!" Meninas interjected.

"Fuck!" Bambietta yelled, her sensual expression suddenly turning to rage, then back again. "My offer still stands Berry-boy. You just have to last in between these sluts' tits, not that that'll be hard, since you've already felt mine, and I'll show you the time of your life."

Ichigo sighed in his brief moment of respite as Bambietta allowed Candice to take her place.

I Bambietta looked like the perfect girl, Candice looked like the perfect supermodel. Piercing green eyes looked out from beneath that salon-perfect thunder-hair. Melon-sized breasts sat snugly in what passed as a top, which showed off as much skin as she could manage. An almost impossibly thin waste ended in a white pair of booty-shorts, where her long toned legs caused her hips to sway as she walked. She had a bottle of lotion in her thin gloved fingers.

"For girls who claim they outdo me at sex, they don't seem to know the basics." Candice said with an air of superiority. "It's fucking 101 that a lubed cock is a happy cock."

She wasted no time unbuttoning the front of her top, for no other reason than to dramatically tear the dainty fabric open, causing her two bare tits to bounce free. Each remained perfectly round on her chest, looking just as large as Bambietta's due to her tiny waist.

"Those things are obviously fake, no tits are that round." Bambietta said, arms crossed under her own generous bust.

"Oh yeah? `You ever seen fake tits this soft?" Candice unscrewed the bottle of lotion and poured across the tops of her breasts, the creamy substance flowing evenly over their round perfection. With gloves still on, she began to rub the lotion into each tit, each jiggly orb squishing generously as her hands bathed them in cream. When she was done, each was a uniformly shiny globe of perfection.

She dropped to her knees in front of Ichigo's hard cock, wrapping each deceptively pliant breast around his shaft, leaving his red cockhead exposed.

"My double D's are going to be hard pressed to keep up with Meninas' bodacious boobs over there on their own, thankfully I have other equally flawless assets."

Candice leaned her head forward and parted her luscious lips, allowing her tongue to begin teasing the head of Ichigo's cock, while at the same time beginning to rub her creamy tits all over his shaft.

"Hey! I thought this was a titty-fuck contest? Not a bloody fellatio competition!" Bambietta said, stamping her boots in frustration."

"We never said it wasn't allowed in the rules." Meninas chimed in.

"You're tits are too fucking fat for you to even be able to do that! Why are you taking her side?"

Ichigo had difficulty paying attention to their squabble, as Candice ignored Bambietta's tantrum and continued bouncing her tits up and down his rod while aggressively teasing his cock-hole with her juicy tongue.

"I want that cum Ichigo. I want it right on my tongue, so I can lap, lap," with each 'lap', Candice flicked the back of his cock with her tongue. "Lap it up. So ignore that little whore over there and give us what we both want. A nice load of spunk for me and a great orgasm for you."

Candice leaned in and began swirling her tactile tongue around Ichigo's glans, while gently sucking on the end. All the while, her picture-perfect cans did their best to wring out his load like toothpaste through a tube. The grip of her cleavage loosened every time her tits descended his shaft, but was tightened again by her slender hands squeezing them greedily on the way back up. This combined with her expert tongue-work was building an intense pressure in Ichigo's rigid member.

"Holy shit Candice, it feels like you're gonna make me blow a whole balls' worth of cum."

Candice, refusing to remove her mouth from Ichigo's head, simply moaned into his shaft, the vibrations making her tit-work all the more arousing. Ichigo felt his balls begin to tighten, he knew he couldn't take much more of Candice's ministrations.

"Times up, whore." Bambietta announced with no small amount of satisfaction. Candice paused before slowly moving her tongue up Ichigo's cock, coaxing a powerful shiver from the Substitute soul-reaper.

She withdrew her tits and mouth from his shaft, licking her lips afterwards. "Mmmm Kurosaki, I got a good taste of that precum. Next time it's my turn, I'll be moving on to the main course." She winked and sauntered aside, allowing Ichigo a brief moment to admire her tight behind before Meninas stepped into his field of vision.

"There probably won't be a next time, Candice. I doubt he'll be able to last between my beautiful breasts." Meninas began to unbutton her coat, each movement delicate but purposeful, the slow pace was not to tease, though it succeeded fine in that regard anyway, but to show her sophistication.

When the last button was finally undone, Meninas pulled the jacket off in one graceful movement, revealing the luscious body beneath. There were no sharp edges to Meninas' body, every curve and swell flowed gracefully into the next. She was by no means fat, her flawless form was simply covered in a thin layer of pillowy softness. Barely held up by her pink lace bra, her breasts were enormous, easily comparable to even Matsumoto. The edges of the glorified bikini dug enticingly into her soft skin, causing the juicy titmeat to bulge sexily out from the sides.

"You should consider yourself lucky, Ichigo Kurosaki." She said on approach, slowly pulling apart the string between bra cups that held her mountainous mammaries at bay. "Few get to experience intercourse with me, and all that are end up quite satisfied."

The strings finally separated and the lacy fabric released its hold on her massive rack, the plump flesh slapping against her torso, sending ripples through the soft meat. Her nipples were wide and inverted, though they puffed out pleasantly and were a pink hue similar to her voluminous hair.

She kneeled at the foot of the bed and smoothly brought her breasts together around Ichigo's cock, burying it completely in the hills of her rack. Had Meninas undressed any more quickly, he may have blown his load right then and there, but his brief rest meant that he would be able to last, for a little while at least.

"There's no need to be concerned about mess either, when you reach orgasm, my large breasts will contain the totality of your ejaculate." Something about her understated manner of speech made Ichigo all the more aroused, hearing her talk so clinically about the creamy tits that were a far sight bigger than 'large' now beginning to stroke his cock.

Meninas shimmied her tits up and down his cock at a slow but constant pace, her fingers spaced wide across her jugs so that Ichigo could admire her boobs bulging from between each finger. Her big balloons jiggled with every slap against his thighs, stimulating his cock further.

She remained quiet, ruby eyes locked with Ichigo's until he decided to begin thrusting up into her cleavage to quicken the pace.

"Please Ichigo, do not let your instincts take over, it is unbecoming of you." She said cocking her head, plump lips thrust forward in a pout. "Simply relax and let orgasm take you. But if you wish for a quicker pace, you need only ask."

Meninas dug her fingers deeper into her flesh, her inverted nipples finally becoming erect, despite her continuously blank expression. She began to alternate each tit moving up and down, the creamy tits gliding effortlessly over his cock. Ichigo was amazed at the speeds that the seemingly meek woman was able to move her tits, the head-sized knockers flying in a blur around his manhood.

"I am impressed by your stamina, my breasts would have forced an orgasm out of a lesser man by now. But there is no need to hold back Ichigo, I am doing this for your pleasure. Let your muscles relax, and allow your rigid cock to cum in the soft embrace of my smooth cleavage."

Ichigo felt the requested orgasm beginning to reform as Bambietta announced that it was time to swap.

The Raven-haired Sternritter practically tackled Meninas out of the way. "You're so boring Meny! Sure he'd cum eventually, but this isn't some high-class social gathering, it's fucking. It's sweaty and dirty, and if you want to make a guy cum, not just his cock, you gotta embrace it. Speaking of which…"

Bambietta smashed her tits around Ichigo's erection, wearing an expression some would call psychotic. "Good job Berry-Boy, you didn't let these sluts ruin the best night of your life. Before was just a little warm-up, now I'm gonna make you bust a fucking nut!"

She began to bounce her whole torso up and down, every movement a frantic assault on his sensitive organ. Bambietta's wet-dream inducing dick-squeezers pounded his cock, each downward thrust sending a slap through the room.

Despite Bambietta's intense paizuri, Ichigo found himself briefly distracted by his previous partner. Meninas' titanic titties bounced noticeably with each step she took towards rejoining Candice at the side of the room, the space between them gleaming with cock-sweat.

"The fuck do you think you're looking, Strawberry? There's only one pair of tits you need to worry about now, and they're squeezing your cock." Bambietta had a look in her eyes that Ichigo could only describe as hungry. "You're mine now berry-boy, your whole hunky self. Once my amazing cock-milkers make that prick shower the room in your pretty white jizz, I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't even get a stiffy looking at another woman. You can forget about that cow-titted bitch you left behind in the human world, when I'm done with you, you won't want to be anything besides my personal fuck toy."

Despite Bambietta's harsh words, Ichigo was rapidly losing control. She hadn't let up on the pace since they began, if this kept up much longer, he'd cum whether he wanted to or not.

"Just give in fucker, you know you want to, I know I want to ride this rigid cock of yours. Think my tits are good? My pussy's gonna squeeze you dry, I'll milk every last drop out of you. Just cum. Cum! Jizz so Bambietta can show you all the shit you never even knew you wanted! Jizz so I can prove to cow-tits and implants over there that my boobs are better! Jizz so I can feel that rock-hard member throb between my tits!"

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. His balls were tightening, his cock was twitching, and ecstasy began to fill his loins. One more thrust and he would cream all over Bambietta.

"Time!" This time it was Candice who spoke.

Bambietta froze, her face white as a sheet. "B-b-but, he's about to blow! One more thrust…"

"Ah ah Bambi, you know the rules. Now take your slutty tits off the boys cock."

Bambietta pulled her tits away slowly, the look of shock on her face slowly turning to fury. Ichigo groaned, he was right on the edge of orgasm, his cock and balls were full of tension that weren't subsiding any time soon.

"Look, Kurosaki, if you-" Bambietta began.

"A bit late for that Bambi. The boy is clearly about to pop. Why, I bet even brushing against that thing would make it spray his creamy seed everywhere."

"P-please… just finish me. Let me cum…" Ichigo said pathetically.

"Oh I will handsome. But how to do so? Using my hands wouldn't really gel with the contest, and I bet if I just squeezed my tits around it, you'd shoot so hard you'd get all that dirty spunk in my hair. And I can't have that. Hmm… what to do, what to do…" Candice put her finger on her chin, making a sarcastic thinking face.

"Oh, I've got it!" In one swift motion, Candice dropped to her knees, and simultaneously sandwiched his twitching organ between her tits and shoved his entire cock-head in her mouth. She sucked as hard as she could.

"Holy Fuck!" Ichigo yelled as he bucked his hips, his orgasm hitting him like a thunderbolt.

His cock throbbed wildly, trying desperately to escape Candice's cleavage as she continued to suck on his pulsating glans. Rope after rope of baby-batter exploded from Ichigo's cock, Candice's cheeks bulging with the sheer volume of cum being pumped into her mouth. His orgasm refused to subside, Candice not once removing the suction on his glans, gobs of cum now flowing from the corners of her mouth and down the side of his shaft. More and more, cum splattered the side of her face and tits, sloppy waterfalls of jizz flowing into her cleavage.

Ichigo's muscles finally relaxed, his exhausted form bouncing back onto the once-uniform bed. Once she had sucked out all that she could, Candice tilted her head back, and with a single loud gulp, swallowed the mouthful of gooey sperm.

She stood, licking her lips. She ran a gloved hand across her chin and tits, scooping up any of the remaining seed which had spilled out of her mouth, and began licking it off sensually, all while giving Ichigo a half-lidded stare.

"Can't let any go to waste." 


	6. Nemu

_Warning: Lemons contained within. My stories all deal almost exclusively with titty-fucking. If you seek variety, perhaps look elsewhere. I do not own the characters featured._

 **Chapter 6: Nemu**

"I have returned!" Giselle announced excitedly, prancing into the room seemingly oblivious to the fuming Bambietta or cum-stained Candice.

"I asked pretty much everyone, though some sticks-in-the-mud decided not to answer. I asked Haschwalth, since Lord Yhwach was sleeping, but he said it would be 'unfair' if he answered."

"What do you suppose he meant by that?" Asked Meninas.

"I have no idea. Anyhoo, five votes for Candice making him pop, nine for Bamby and eleven for Meny." Giselle announced dramatically.

"Hmph, shows how much they know." Candice said dismissively, giving her pliant tits a firm squeeze. "I swallowed so much of his cum, I could probably skip dinner."

Bambietta shot Candice a fiery look before walking over to the still recovering Ichigo, fists clenched. "I can't believe I offered to sleep with you!" She yelled accusingly. "Fucking limp-dicked ass can't even hold in one load inside a slut's mouth. I'd cut you in two if it weren't more fun knowing you'll freeze to death."

"Wait, wha-"

WHAM

…

Ichigo woke up numb-faced in a snow drift outside the mountainous fortress, butt thrusted into the freezing air.

"Where have I felt this before?" he thought.

He picked himself out of the snow, every fibre of his being shivering in the icy wind. He ran over to the nearest set of towering double-doors and pounded them with all his might.

"H-hey! You can't just leave me out here! I gotta g-g-g-get home!"

His screams were met with silence, and after a few moments more of futile knocking, he put his back to the wall and slumped to the ground.

"I'm gonna die in this fuckin' snow globe…" He whispered pathetically.

"There's a carving of the sun just around the corner. Step on it, and you'll be sent on your way, you whiny bitch." Said a small woman Ichigo had never seen before, perched on a frozen bench, an ice-cream bar was shoved halfway into her mouth.

"T-thanks. Who are you?"

"I'm Liltotto, now get running before I change my mind and eat you instead."

Ichigo didn't have to be told twice and sprinted off, finding the aforementioned carving, conveniently uncovered by snow, nearby.

"Hnn. I've gone through plenty of portals, never seen one like this. Guess I don't have much choice." Ichigo stepped on the ceramic tile and vanished in a flash of light.

…

"Giselle Gewelle."

"Yes, Lord Haschbrown?"

Haschwalth kept a stoic face, deciding correcting her would not be worth the trouble.

"Who ended up winning that competition you mentioned earlier?"

"Oh, it was Candy. Bambietta almost got him to cum, but then the timer ran out and Candy sucked-"

"Spare me the details. You are dismissed."

Giselle made a pouty face before prancing off. Haschwalth waited until she was out of earshot.

"Totally called it."

…

Ichigo felt like he was being stretched by his head and feet as bright lights flashed all around him. In and out he faded, visions of places he never recognized vanishing as soon as they appeared. Was this a dream? Was he travelling between strange worlds? Ichigo had little time to think before blackness swallowed his senses once again…

…

Ichigo woke slowly, his senses groggier than usual, even after waking up after passing out. It took him almost a minute to realize he was tied to a table.

"H-hey. Hey! What the hell is this?" He struggled against his restraints, but to no avail. His limbs refusing to obey him."

"Ah, you are finally awake Mr. Kurosaki." Came a soft and emotionless voice from behind him. A pale woman with a sizable bust and dark braided hair, wearing a black shirt and mini-skirt, walked into view. Her face had no expression, and her features were perfectly accentuated by her styled bangs and black choker.

"I am Nemu, do you remember me, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Nemu… Nemu… Wait! You're that crazy captain Kurotsuchi's daughter! What the hell does he plan on doing to me? Extra arms? Scales? Forcing me to smile?!"

"Do not worry Ichigo, this is a personal project. I'm 99% sure he does not require my assistance at the moment."

…

Meanwhile, in a secluded underground lab.

"I've nearly done it Nemu! Once this machine is complete, we'll never have to worry about unwelcome guests in the soul society again! Now hurry woman, this is a very delicate stage. Pass me the wrench while I hold these tubes together, or the whole machine will violently explode!"

"…"

"Nemu?"

…

"I am conducting an experiment to see if I can enhance the production of semen in the male reproductive system while also increasing the intensity of orgasm." Nemu explained while circling Ichigo's naked body.

"Using this formula…" Nemu grabbed a frighteningly large syringe full of clear liquid from a nearby table.

"Please tell me you aren't going to stick that in my balls." Ichigo said anxiously, sweat forming on his brow.

Nemu stared at him flatly. "I already did that while you were unconscious, I'm surprised you have not yet felt the effects."

"What the hell are you- oh…" A warm sensation began to spread into Ichigo's loins and scrotum, which was feeling more swollen than usual.

"A simple delayed reaction, no cause for concern. Now that the serum is taking effect, I will need to analyze the volume and contents of your semen."

Nemu untied the white sash at her hips and pulled her robe open, revealing her otherwise uncovered, and beautifully sculpted, body. While the many women he had been with the past several days had improbably perky breasts, Nemu's seemed to truly defy gravity, with seemingly no strain on her huge pale melons.

"I conducted a simple probe of your mind before you stirred. The concentration of thoughts, likely fantasies, about mammary intercourse rendered all other sexual desires relatively diminutive. To maximize your pleasure, I will use this method to extract a sample of your seed."

Nemu crawled onto the table, her movements sensual and smooth despite her near-robotic pattern of speech. She approached Ichigo's hardening member and briefly rubbed her silky hands on Ichigo's inner thighs and groin, both now sensitive due to her injection. Pleasure radiated from everywhere she touched.

Ichigo laid his head back and enjoyed the new sensations for a few moments, before feeling his entire cock being swallowed by two fleshy mounds. The tingling pleasure now filled his entire cock, which even between her stationary breasts felt as if it was stimulated in every way he could imagine.

"I detect a slightly above expected level of pleasure as a result of my breast-on-penis contact. It is, however, not near any observed dangerous threshold, so I will now commence with active stimulation. I will now stroke your penis with my breasts until you ejaculate. Do not worry about lubrication, I will adjust my breasts' level of traction so that there is no uncomfortable friction."

She wasn't kidding. His cock glided effortlessly through her compacted cleavage, but there was none of the usual wetness, clearly she was designed to be mess-free.

While Ichigo thought Meninas wore a blank expression, Nemu stared at him seemingly without intent, not a single muscle on her face engaged. A strange juxtaposition to her now bouncing breasts. No matter how Ichigo moaned, how he twitched or squirmed in pleasure, Nemu remained stoic and silent.

"Your vitals suggest you are approaching orgasm. You should now be experiencing near-maximum pleasure, with your lower torso awash in a pleasant sensation."

That was putting it rather lightly. It was like that amazing moment just before cumming had become the norm, and something even stronger was building for the actual release.

"I will need to collect a sample of semen upon your first ejaculation. While I am monitoring your physiology, feel free also to make a verbal indication of your imminent orgasm."

Her pace began to speed up, the slap of her pale boobs on his thighs becoming louder with each passing moment. There was little fancy tit-play being done here, just the most efficient manner of using ones rack to squeeze a guy dry, if Ichigo had to guess. While Nemu's technique wasn't especially exciting, there was something about her full breasts that set her apart from his previous partners. It felt like her jugs were made for his cock, Ichigo thought, like even the tiniest spot of greater sensitivity on his rock-hard penis was getting just a little more stimulation. If it was intentional, it was most certainly working, as Ichigo felt his orgasm approaching fast.

"I'm gonna blow my load, Nemu..."

"Indication acknowledged."

It began as Ichigo felt the first pre-ejaculation throb of his cock, the intensity filling his shaft slowly increasing until it was more than twice as strong as even his best orgasms. There was no violence to it, just pleasure like he had never felt before overwhelming his senses. He could do nothing but moan as his hips raised off the table as he felt himself about to blow his load.

Nemu waited until the last possible moment before abruptly shoving Ichigo's cock into her mouth. Ichigo could feel his pulsating cock pass over her tongue and hit the back of her mouth, Nemu's chin pressing into her tits with how much of his length she took in.

And then he came.

Ichigo could barely even speak from the pleasure, his hands balled into fists and his toes curled tight as he felt his swollen cock swell with each load of cum that passed through it, every gooey dollop accompanied by an extended sensation, each as intense as the last. Each burst of cum was thick and voluminous, whatever Nemu did, it made him jizz more as well as harder.

Despite it all, not once did Nemu flinch, nor did a single drop of each massive load escape her mouth. The light humming of the surrounding machines was drowned by the continual 'gulp… gulp… gulp…' of Nemu swallowing every ounce of the pale goo being rhythmically pumped down her throat.

This continued for nearly a minute before Ichigo finally felt the pleasure begin to dissipate, and Nemu removed his still engorged cock from her mouth, sucked completely clean.

"Duration of ejaculation: 48.04 seconds. Volume of ejaculate: 11.31 ml. Analyzing composition… analysis complete. Permanent effects: Reduced refractory period, volume of average ejaculation predicted to increase from 3.8 ml to 5.8 ml, nerve sensitivity of erect penis increased by 50%. Recommended action: stimulate ejaculation until predicted volume of semen is reached."

Contrary to what Ichigo expected, he was only briefly lethargic post-orgasm, and was now feeling quite reenergized. "Uhm, translation please?"

"From here forward you will feel greater pleasure during intercourse, and be able to operate at full invigoration more frequently. It is recommended I cause you to ejaculate once or twice more to reduce swelling."

If 'full invigoration' meant being horny, Ichigo couldn't dispute _that_ claim. Already he was admiring the ivory-skinned vice-captain in front of him, her generous knockers looking just as attractive, if not more so, than when they began.

"My analysis of your brain-patterns indicate you wish for further mammary intercourse, this time reaching ejaculation between my breasts instead of in my mouth. Is this assessment true?"

A very sterile way of describing 'jug-fucking you until I spray my cum all over your huge cock-milkers,' Ichigo thought.

"Yeah, close enough."

Nemu set to work on his cock once more, each stroke sending just as much pleasure through him as before. After a minute of silence, Ichigo spoke up.

"Nemu, your big pale tits feel so good. But I think it'll be even better if I get into this verbally."

"If vulgarity increases your pleasure and enhances the experience, feel free to vocalize it."

"Fuck, it feels great to have my cock sandwiched between your snow-white tits. I think a load of something equally white would complete this pretty picture."

"You are referring to your semen."

"Oh yeah. I'm gonna shower your tits in my 'semen', and I don't even have to do any work. Does it turn you on, Nemu? Working some helpless guy over with your bodacious body, watching them helplessly squirm until they give you a fat creamy load?"

Nemu remained quiet, but Ichigo was sure he felt her pick up the pace of her titfuck.

"That's alright, you don't need to even make a sound, your actions speak louder than words. I can tell you're secretly a bit of a dirty girl, aren't you Nemu? Stuck in a sterile lab all day, it must be thrilling to make a guy squirt all his sticky cock-milk on you. And you bet I'm gonna deliver that." Ichigo felt further and further emboldened, his lust driving him to be more aggressive. "Not that I have much choice, I doubt anyone would be able to hold back while you stroked those puffy jugs up and down their cock. They look and feel so juicy, it just makes me wanna cum on them that much harder, I-"

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Nemu interrupted, startling Ichigo. "You are correct, I desire that you ejaculate on my body, for reasons beyond scientific responsibility. I request that you fulfill that desire."

Ichigo supposed that was the closest thing he would get to enthusiasm from the lieutenant, and he decided to oblige her.

"Yeah, just a little more Nemu, and I'll give you what you want. Between your awesome tits, how could I not blow my load?" Once again, Nemu sped up slightly, this time increasing the pressure on his cock as well, her small arms displaying a surprising amount of strength. "Fuck, these tits are amazing. So soft, so perky, so fucking smooth! I wish I could just grab them and squeeze them for hours, I can't imagine how many guys must fantasize about getting a ball-busting paizuri from you every day."

Nemu's face reddened slightly, the closest thing to a blush her stoicism would let through.

"I know what I'm fantasizing about right now. My spunk, all over those perfect pale tits. My hot sticky cum coating those cock-knockers, every inch, every crevice, a pool of jizz in your tight cleavage. I can feel it coming, I'm gonna shoot so much. So much cum dripping down your big rack, flowing over your hard nipples and between your tits. Fuck yeah, I'm almost there. Just a little more, a little more and I'll… ohhhhh."

Ichigo wanted to throw his head back again as warm pleasure spread through his thighs and up his shaft, but he wanted to watch this time. Nemu was watching too.

She held her breasts together as the first pulse moved up his shaft, her breasts jiggling slightly as his cock bucked and deposited his sticky jizz between her tits, the first load of many. They both watched silently, though in Ichigo's case he couldn't speak if he wanted to, it was taking all his effort not to lie back and let his orgasm drown out everything else. Throb by throb, more and more cum shot out of his cock into Nemu's waiting bosom, a thick lake of cock-milk filling her cleavage rapidly as trickles began to cascade down onto Ichigo's balls. Nemu squeezed her tits even tighter together, causing warm seed to gush out of her cleavage from every direction, the pool at the top of her breasts overflowing, thick streams coating her tits and hands in slimy goo.

And still Ichigo came, every throb of his cock pushing more cum from between the deep valley between her breasts. By the time his orgasm came to an end, Nemu's chest was positively covered, as well as most of Ichigo's lower torso and much of the table he was strapped to.

Nemu stood up and toyed with the cum glazing her hands before moving onto her sopping tits, kneading each one thoroughly. While she began slowly, she soon massaged them in an aggressive manner which betrayed her calm expression. Slapping, pinching, squeezing, Nemu moved a mile a minute toying with her recently defiled breasts.

Ichigo enjoyed the show, and while he felt satisfied, there was no fatigue on his cock, he felt as though he could go another round at a moment's notice.

It was then the alarm rang, and a muffled 'BOOM' rocked the lab.

"Oh dear, it seems Master Mayuri is in need of assistance." Nemu immediately stopped her self-fondling and pulled her robe back over her body, cum stains quickly spreading across the fabric over her chest. She jogged to the edge of the room, and tapped a button which opened Ichigo's restraints.

"Your clothes are on the table bench Ichigo Kurosaki. Thank you for your participation." Nemu finished before disappearing down the hall.


	7. Kukaku

_Warning: Lemons contained within. My stories all deal almost exclusively with titty-fucking. If you seek variety, perhaps look elsewhere. I do not own the characters featured. Yeah, I know they're cousins, but in the world of fanfiction, anything is sexy._

 **Chapter 7: Kukaku Shiba**

Ichigo vacated the lab as quickly as he could, doing his best to avoid any members of Squad 12 as he clumsily navigated their labyrinthine barracks. After finally managing to tip-toe his way past a large man who looked like some kind of frog, Ichigo was greeted by the cool night air of the Seireitei.

Ichigo wandered through the now-empty streets of the Soul Society, eventually finding a convenient exterior calendar someone had left on their house.

"Jeez, Saturday night. I feel like I've done nothing but fuck tits for a week. I guess I should be heading back to the land of the living, gotta be fresh for the date with Inoue." He said quietly, continuing down the street at a leisurely pace.

"Are you in need of rest, Mr. Kurosaki?"

Ichigo nearly jumped right out of his pants as the mustached man appeared suddenly behind him.

"Great Odin's beard! How long have you been following me?!"

"Only about a minute. Lady Kukaku has requested your presence, and offers a place to get washed and rested, will you accompany me to her residence?"

Ichigo stared blankly at Kukaku's kneeling servant for a moment before accepting the invitation.

…

Ichigo was speechless. On either side of the seemingly tiny house, a ten-foot-tall sculpture of a breast suspended the 'Kukaku Shiba!' banner by a rope tied around their erect nipples. Ichigo doubted he would ever see something so absurd again.

"I wonder if this is some kind of foreshadowing." He mumbled to himself as they travelled the path between the breasts.

…

The assistant who's name was too long to remember delivered Ichigo to a wide room, barren apart from the head of the Shiba clan sitting cross-legged on a disorganized stack of pillows, a pipe in her hand. Most people's gaze would have been drawn to her one amputated arm if not for the enormous breasts barely suspended in her glorified apron. They were doubtlessly the biggest Ichigo had ever seen, which was no small feat considering the past several days. Her black hair was wild and unkempt, falling in uneven bangs over her sharp features. She sat in silence until Ichigo's escort left the room.

"So, Kurosaki, Yoruichi's been telling me you've been a busy boy."

If it was Yoruichi who told her, Ichigo had no doubt the subject of her statement.

"Uhm, yeah. It's been an eventful week."

"Hm, eventful indeed. All in preparation for the real event though, your little date tomorrow night. Well, it's past 1am, I guess it's tonight now. I had hoped we'd be able to meet sooner, but you were missing for a few days."

"Yeah, uh, about that…"

"I don't need the details, it's not important. What is important is that tonight is your test. And if I don't like what I see, we'll have to work at it until I do."

Kukaku grabbed a fistful of the fabric covering her mountainous bosom and tore it away violently, her bare breasts jiggling as they swung into view. Each breast was enormous to the point where Ichigo wondered if the reason she didn't wear a bra was because they weren't made that big. It was amazing that Kukaku could even stand upright, her jugs nearly half way down her muscular stomach, and jutting out from her chest by a good 20 centimetres. A natural cleavage formed between them, each so large they were pressed against each other.

"This is your titty-fuck test, Kurosaki! You leave me satisfied, or you don't leave at all." Kukaku stood and undid her thin skirt as well, leaving her entirely naked. She towered over the sitting boy, her black pubic hair all but shoved in his face.

"I used to be like your girl Inoue, so sensitive between my tits that a little clit-rubbing during paizuri was all it took for me to squeal like a little girl. Now my tits have made so many cocks cum that it barely gives me a tingle anymore. If you can make me cum Kurosaki, you'll make Orihime cream so hard she'll be bedridden for a week."

Ichigo hoped she was exaggerating.

Kukaku roughly grabbed a clump of his strawberry hair.

"And unlike Harribel, my cleavage alone ain't gonna cut it."

She pulled hard, yanking Ichigo face-first into her groin.

"Mnnn?" He moaned while looking up at her. He had watched enough porn to know what he was supposed to be doing, but he certainly didn't have any experience doing it.

"You really so hopeless? Sure, Matsumoto gets off just being a cum dumpster, but I would have thought someone along the way would have made you reciprocate." She began thrusting her hips into his face. "Use your tongue, I'll let you know when you're in the right spot."

If Ichigo had to guess, this was the closest he'd feel to what he'd been doing to his partners for the last several days. He gingerly extended his tongue between Kukaku's folds, licking up and down the length of her pussy. He wasn't sure what he had expected, but she tasted like nothing so romantic as he read about, but somehow the musky scent and fleshy taste made his erection form further.

This thought was interrupted by Kukaku thrusting further towards his face and grabbing his hair more tightly.

"Don't be so fucking gentle."

Ichigo was somewhat incensed by this took his tepid mood out on her pussy, boldly letting his tongue explore anything it could find.

"Better, now move that tongue a little higher. That's it, there ya go."

Ichigo's tongue finally found its way to her clit and began giving the small nub it's full attention. Ichigo reached behind the Shiba Matriarch's torso and began to knead her generous ass, which was soft and smooth enough that Kukaku would have had no shortage of admirers even if she had a flat chest.

He continued for several minutes, finally managing to get a response out of the raven-haired bombshell. Her pussy began to moisten, making Ichigo's tongue work that much easier. He had finally gotten the hang of it, at least he thought he did, making the Shiba twitch with every swirl of his tongue over her swollen nub. All the while, Kukaku would make vulgar comments which only encouraged Ichigo to work harder.

Ichigo had nearly forgotten himself when she yanked his hair again, this time away from her glistening cunt. Ichigo looked up at her body, now slightly shiny with sweat.

"How was I?" He said, licking his lips.

"Clumsy as shit." She said bluntly, causing Ichigo to recoil slightly. "But it's a decent start, and it'll be good enough for Orihime." She released Ichigo's hair and beckoned him to stand.

"I think that made me sensitive enough." She said dismissively, thrusting her titanic tits towards Ichigo. "But it still ain't gonna be easy make me cum through tits alone. Now show me what you've learned Kurosaki, and don't disappoint me."

Ichigo didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed a tit with each hand, his fingers sinking into the deep flesh. His hands felt terribly inadequate to hold jugs of this size, the soft flesh would sooner swallow his hands than be covered by them. He took an erect nipple into his mouth, swirling it with his tongue.

Kukaku reached down to stroke his erection. "Not bad, you're certainly better with nipples than you are my pussy."

Ichigo briefly withdrew his head. "Guess I'm a natural, didn't have a chance to do this before either." He then began biting gingerly on the saliva-coated nub, while pinching the other with his opposite hand. Kukaku began to breathe a bit more heavily, her hand leaving Ichigo's now-hard erection to explore his body's toned physique.

"Nhhh, good boy. Don't neglect my other tit now."

Ichigo did as instructed, once again teething the tender nipple. With his other hand, he began to thumb the other teat, roughly rubbing and pushing it into the soft flesh of her bosom. Once he was done with that side, he withdrew his head while sucking on her tit meat, it finally bouncing out of his mouth with a loud 'pop'.

"Now lie down."

Kukaku shot him a grin in response, folding her arm underneath her squishy torpedoes and arching her back. "Time for the main event then. Let's see if your man enough."

Kukaku laid back on the splayed pillows, leafing through the haphazard pile before producing a bottle of oil. Ichigo spread her tits apart and poured a pool into the centre, then slapping his hands onto each breast, Kukaku giving a slight shudder at the impact. Ichigo began to rub the oil evenly across her cleavage, wasting no time with being graceful and squeezing the tit meat greedily, not that Kukaku seemed to mind. When her tits had an even gloss, Ichigo squeezed them together as hard as he could.

"I'm gonna fuck your tits."

"Get that young cock inside them." Kukaku replied.

Despite the temptation to thrust in as hard as he could, Ichigo figured he had a better idea. If there was any sensitivity in Kukaku's breasts, Ichigo might be able to tease her. He placed his cockhead against her cleavage and shallowly pressed in and out, just light enough that her jiggly bosom wouldn't give and swallow his cock completely.

"`The hell are you doing? Just penetrate my tits already."

"I thought you said you didn't get much of a tingle anymore? If that's the case, it shouldn't matter how long I take." Ichigo continued to lightly stan her cleavage, his finger moving around her ripe nipples and massaging them gently.

"Just give me your fucking cock." She said, more sweat forming on her brow.

"You don't fool me Kukaku. Sure, you might not be as sensitive as Harribel, but you still can't get enough of a throbbing cock between your huge hooters."

"Just spear my tit-pussy you little shit!" She yelled, wrapping her arms around her tits as well, her jugs spilling over her arms and between Ichigo's fingers.

Ichigo grinned in triumph before pulling his hips back, then thrusting the full length of his cock into her cleavage, her underboob colliding with his thighs in a loud clap.

Kukaku bit her bottom lip and tensed her shoulders, Ichigo could tell she was working hard to hold back a moan. He didn't plan to give her any respite, and began a series of deliberate, powerful thrusts in and out of her tit-pussy, the jiggling meat bouncing with every penetration. Finally, Kukaku groaned through clenched teeth, her eyes looking away from the young Kurosaki. Ichigo grinned at his small victory, and quickly began his usual standard of rapid thrusts in and out of her titanic titties.

He enjoyed the feeling of her pliant breasts pushing down on his cock from all angles, her jellowy jugs forming a perfect pocket for his sliding manhood. Ichigo found he had made the right choice in not oiling his cock along with her tits, as the slightest amount of friction teased his cock head as well as, evidently, Kukaku's sensitive cleavage, as she continued to chew her bottom lip and evert her eyes. Ichigo felt some level of pride, giving her more pleasure than she had expected of him.

That was all interrupted when Kukaku moved her hand off her tits and around Ichigo's balls.

Ichigo stopped dead, buried up to the hilt in her luscious funbags, and looked wide eyed into Kukaku's smiling face.

"You think I'm gonna play fair, Kurosaki? Sure, my tits are sensitive, enough to make me cum. Eventually. Let's see if you have the stamina to get there." Kukaku began to aggressively fondle his sack, her fingers moving quickly and skillfully, and frequently giving a hearty squeeze. She also pressed her arms harder together, flexing her biceps and squeezing Ichigo's cock significantly stronger.

Ichigo began to pump into her cleavage again, the ease at which her arm followed his swaying balls speaking to how often she had done this. "Think that's, nnnh, gonna slow me down?" Ichigo said with a grin.

"No, actually I think it'll speed you up. I'm gonna massage these balls until they bust all over my bodacious boobs, and I don't think you have the stamina to make me cum before then."

"We'll see about that." Ichigo grunted, twisting her nipples hard between his fingers and picking up the pace, his rod ramming hard and fast into her mammoth cleavage. She opened her mouth into a silent moan and arched her back in pleasure, but her fingers stimulated his sack no less deftly. He hated to admit it, but he could feel himself getting close, and quickly.

'What's the, ah! The matter Kurosaki? Personallyyyy, I feel great. That big cock pounding my tit-pussy is rubbing all the right places. I think I could even cum if we added some cream, if you know what I mean. Some thick, gooey lubrication?"

She's playing me, Ichigo thought, though he couldn't deny it was working. He could feel the pressure building in his balls, Kukaku's fingers doing nothing to relieve the tension. Hell, he could probably keep going after his first load after what Nemu did to him, but he was determined to show Kukaku just how ready he was. He looked down at the scene before him, her enormous tits overflowing from the grip of her arms, his hands sinking deep into the flesh while teasing her nipples.

Hmm, now there was an idea.

In what may have been the greatest display of willpower he had ever shown, Ichigo extracted his cock from her bountiful cleavage.

"What, giving up already-nghhhhh…" Kukaku recoiled slightly as Ichigo rubbed his hard on all over her right nipple, the sweaty rod poking into her soft tit.

"I could tell you were so close to the edge there Kukaku, and I know how much cumming later means to you. So let's give your cleavage a break, don't mind me though, your big, hard nipples are just so fun to play with."

Kukaku began to squirm as Ichigo continued to poke, slap, and rub her nipples with his swollen cock, all the while Ichigo slowly regained his composure. He pressed his reddening glans hard against her left teat, the hard nipple teasing and poking into his cock-hole. "Look Kukaku, your tits are trying to penetrate my cock, how good of them to reciprocate."

Beads of sweat dotted Kukaku's body, her skin now thoroughly wet. "D-don't think that anything but my cuh-cleavage is gonna get me off, you little punk." She said between heavy breaths.

"Why Kukaku, what a good idea." He withdrew his cock and opened her tits with his hands, her sweaty cleavage now open to the musky air. Ichigo shoved his face between her breasts, licking and teething the pliant flesh where it was at its most sensitive. With a free hand, he shoved his fingers into her dripping pussy, again finding and teasing the small pleasure centre that was her clit.

"Eyah, this isn't-ah, ah! This isn't fair yu-you punk!" She said ecstatically, her legs pressing tightly together. She squealed as Ichigo sucked on the jellowy boob-meat in his mouth, his other hand doing all it could to pinch and rub her sensitive skin. Her cleavage smelled like cock, and Ichigo wondered if this was because of his recent titty-fucking, or a more permanent result of her frequent paizuris.

Finally, he felt her pussy begin to contract around his fingers, signaling how close she was to orgasm. Ichigo returned both hands to her tits, squeezing slowly and deeply into her unmatched melons. Kukaku stared silently, eyes wide at her spread tits, quivering in anticipation of the impending titfuck.

Ichigo didn't keep her waiting long.

He mashed her tits together, rubbing them against each other for a brief moment before exerting as much force as his arms would allow, Kukaku joining in so that her quivering tits bulged high off her chest. Ichigo mushed his cockhead gently into the opening of her cleavage.

"Y-you win." She said breathily, looking at the ceiling with half lidded eyes. "Just make me cum."

Ichigo grinned in triumph as he slowly pushed his cock deeper into her red-hot cleavage. Despite licking off most of the oil, she was now sweating heavily enough that he had just enough lubrication. He remained still for half a second as his cock was entirely swallowed before pulling out and thrusting in violently, a loud slap echoing through the house.

"Nha… nha… holy fuck, here it comes…" Kukaku said quetly as Ichigo began to pound her tit-pussy as hard as he could, not worrying about holding anything back.

Her body tensed as her orgasm finally hit her, her muscle spasms sending vibrations up through her meaty tits. Her eyes rolled, tears of ecstasy streaming down her cheeks as her slack mouth let out a throaty moan. All the while, Ichigo continued his assault on her bust.

"Shit Kukaku… that perverted face of yours is making me so fucking hot. You must really love having your huge slutty tits penetrated."

"Ngh, yes, yes! I love your rigid cock! I love it in my tits! I'm cumming so hard! So hard for your big sweaty cock! More! Fuck them more! Fuck them until your big balls squirt that nasty nasty cream in my tit-pussy!"

Kukaku continued to squirm underneath him as Ichigo continued his rapid thrusts. Kukaku's extended orgasm was stirring that familiar pressure in his loins, it wouldn't be long before he came as well.

"Holy shit Kukaku I'm almost there. Almost there. Keep cumming for me you naughty bitch, you don't want to miss it when my throbbing cock glues that dirty cleavage together with gooey seed. How many cocks have impregnated these tits anyway? How many loads have you taken in these dirty knockers of yours? Not that it matters, because mines gonna-oh fuck-gonna be the biggest and the best. I'm gonna ruin everyone else for you with how hard I splooge between these cock-milkers"

Kukaku remained silent, clearly lost in the bliss of her titgasm. She layed slack on the bed, a violent twitch occasionally shooting through her body with every twitch of her pussy, her entire torso filled with intense pleasure.

"Kukaku I'm… I- AGH, OH GYAAAAAAGH!"

Ichigo threw his head back as his cock was finally allowed release. With one titanic throb, a huge gob of cum shot into her tight cleavage, the force and volume such that jizz exploded from between her breasts, coating Kukaku's face and Ichigo's torso. She let out a scream as her muscles tensed again, her eyes screwing shut as Ichigo continued to thrust into the slimy crevasse, each forward push punctuated by another thick spray of cum filling and overflowing from her cleavage.

Both their ears were filled with the wet 'schllp' of Ichigo's pulsating cock thrusting into the cum-slick cavern of her breasts, each thrust delivering more and more creamy seed into her tits. Slimy jizz oozed from between her fuckbags, flowing over her stiff nipples and smooth skin, pooling by her neck and stomach and between her fingers.

When his orgasm finally concluded, Ichigo let out a sigh and slumped sideways off of Kukaku, the hard floor feeling soft as the pillows Kukaku was lying on to his lethargic frame. Ichigo silently admired his work, Kukaku's immense tits were completely coated in creamy sperm which was now staining the pillows beneath her. After about a minute of silence, Kukaku moved her sticky hands up to her tits and rubbed the thick layer of cum around, the sloppy mess flowing over her hands and forearms as she worked.

"…If you drenched Matsumoto like this she'd probably still be cumming…" She said tiredly. "Good job Kurosaki, you passed. Take a… moment to rest, then head home and clean up. You've got an important… night ahead of you."


	8. Orihime

_Warning: Lemons contained within. My stories all deal almost exclusively with titty-fucking. If you seek variety, perhaps look elsewhere. I do not own the characters featured._

 **Chapter 8: Orihime Inoue**

Ichigo felt terribly unsure about the evening ahead.

Oddly enough, merely having boob-sex with a bunch of busty women all week didn't alleviate the stress he felt about going on a proper date. Beyond agreeing to meet for dinner at a local restaurant he had never heard of before, and apparently becoming a tittyfuck master, Ichigo didn't have much to go on.

He considered asking Rangiku for advice, but Orihime was probably too shy to participate in anything she suggested. He had no doubt his father would be less helpful.

He finally decided to give Rukia a call, receiving advice which amounted to 'You're a grown man, you should figure it out for yourself. But I suggest a bunny-print suit.'

Ichigo finally settled on a white dress-shirt, blazer and jeans. Having phoned to make a reservation, he had no idea what kind of restaurant he was going to. He figured he could pass off business casual as whatever he was actually expected to wear.

…

"Oh god, I am seriously underdressed."

Ichigo stared on at what was probably the fanciest eatery in Karakura town. He considered returning home, but the 20 minute walk meant he had to choose between looking like a punk and being late.

He went with looking like a punk.

"Uh, reservation for 'Kurosaki.'" He said half-heartedly, approaching the snooty-looking usher.

"Ah yes, here you are." He said gesturing to his list. Despite speaking politely, the look he gave Ichigo was largely disdainful. "Follow me, your guest hasn't arrived yet."

…

Ichigo was seated at what he thought was the ultimate cliché of a fancy dinner table. White table-cloth over round table- check. Bottle of wine and bread-basket- check. Candlelit- check.

Guy left to wait for his beautiful date- check.

Ichigo took his seat and tried to act as if he fit in to his extravagant surroundings, to no avail. Despite his 'adventures' in the week prior, sex was probably the last thing on his mind. He was anxious for no reason he could pinpoint, and a bit fidgety.

He was occupying his idle hands with one of the soup spoons when Orihime arrived.

Ichigo's jaw dropped. Before him stood Inoue, clad in a strapless orange gown which perfectly hugged every curve of her voluptuous body. Her enormous breasts were barely contained by the dresses' cups, each corner pressing enticingly into her supple flesh. She wore white elbow gloves over her arms, which were crossed in front of her and unwittingly pressing her deep cleavage together. Her orange hair fell across her back in bouncy plumes, framing her blushing face.

Ichigo had never seen her dress so elegantly before. He remained still, unable to process what he was seeing entirely, until Orihime took a step further towards the table.

"Hi Ichigoooooo!" Orihime squealed as she tripped over her own dress. Ichigo snapped from his trance and lunged forwards, catching the tumbling Orihime in his arms. She looked up at him wide-eyed, her face becoming even redder. "Uhm, that was, uh, embarrassing." She said quietly.

Ichigo ignored the stares of those around them. "Hey, it's alright. Imagine how I felt wearing this when you showed up in such a lovely dress." Ichigo immediately felt like an idiot upon delivering such a cheesy line, though Orihime clearly didn't share his sentiment.

"R-really? You like it?" She said, her face lighting up. "I-I thought it was a little too revealing."

"You look beautiful Inoue. Also my arms are getting tired. Let's get you seated and order before the waiter pops a blood vessel."

…

Their date began with several awkward conversations about nothing, each trying and failing to keep it cool. By the time the food arrived, however, Orihime needed no encouragement to begin telling sprawling tales about her trips through town which Ichigo found both needlessly complex and amusing. Despite both their loosening up over dinner, Orihime never ceased her light blush, and Ichigo doubted he was doing any better.

His 'training' had yet to provide any useful skills, and despite his expectation of being desensitized to tits by now, he often found his gaze wandering to Inoue's. The jiggled heavily with every grand gesture she made in conversation, somehow made sexier by being covered up. That, and belonging to a woman Ichigo found himself rapidly becoming enamoured with.

Her weirdness was oddly endearing, Ichigo found himself forced to break his usual scowl in laughter, Orihime's quirkiness often catching him off guard. He wondered why he had waited so long to ask her out, or why he needed the encouragement of his friends and family to do so.

Orihime snickered to herself.

"Hm?" Ichigo gave her a quizzical look.

"It's just that you look sort of funny, you don't normally smile so much."

"Oh." Ichigo said, putting on an exaggerated frown. "Is this better?"

"No, no, I'm sorry. I'm not used to it, but I like it when you smile."

…

Ichigo's usual scowl had returned when they had exited the restaurant.

"That bill was ridiculous. I think that was whole months' pay spent on mediocre food."

"It wasn't so bad. But I know what you're thinking, ketchup and bean paste would have made it so much better!"

Ichigo giggled. "Uh, yeah, exactly that. Darn them."

Orihime put her hand in Ichigo's, their fingers interlocking. "I, uhm, had fun anyway!"

"Yeah, me too. Hey, why don't I walk you home?"

Orihime's blush returned to maximum redness. "Oh, okay!" She gave a wide grin. "Could you, uh, hold these?"

Orihime removed the high heels she had been wearing. "I, uh, can't walk in them very well."

…

After a lengthy barefoot walk, which Ichigo opted to join in to, they arrived at Orihime's apartment. Ichigo figured it would be rude to invite himself in.

"I had a great evening Orihime." He said with a lopsided grin, looking into her deep grey eyes.

"Me too." She said quietly, returning his stare happily.

They both stood in silence for a moment before slowly easing their heads together, their lips locking in a deep kiss. This felt so different from the brief one he had shared with Yoruichi, his entire body felt warm and tingly as he wrapped his arms around Orihime. He felt like he could stand there forever, the warmth of their bodies pressed together making the chill night air an afterthought.

It was Orihime who broke the kiss.

"Do you, uhm, want to c-come inside?"

…

They both sat on Orihime's bed for a quiet moment. Ichigo had at least expected this to be made easier, but he felt no less anxious than Orihime. It was so much different with someone he actually…

"I love you Inoue." He said quietly, turning to face her.

She avoided his gaze, a nervous smile spreading across her lips. "I l-love you too, Ichigo." She whispered, trembling. Ichigo scooted across the bed and wrapped an arm around her.

"We don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with Inoue."

"N-no, I want to, I just… I'm nervous."

"Don't worry." Ichigo said, trying to force himself to relax. "I can take the lead."

Ichigo leaned in for another kiss, his other hand meeting Orihime's. They both began to explore each other's mouths, their tongues dancing slowly as Ichigo moaned into the kiss. He leaned forward, pushing Inoue back onto the bed and readjusting himself so they were both comfortable.

Their kiss continued as Ichigo's began to play with her soft hair, his body pressing up against hers. He felt his erection beginning to form as Orihime's voluptuous tits pressed against his chest. He began to slowly move his hands out from her hair, down her face and neck, and eventually settling by her wobbling cans.

He raised his torso slightly and began to knead her breasts through her dress, the already tight flesh overflowing from her dress. Orihime moaned tersely with each squeeze, evidently Rangiku was correct, her breasts were more sensitive than even Harribel's. Even the lightest compression of her soft funbags elicited a moan from the girl.

Ichigo withdrew from the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting their open mouths. They stared at each other with half-lidded eyes.

Inoue… can I?" He said softly, grabbing hold of the top of her dress.

Inoue nodded and Ichigo pulled down the large cups of her gown. Her enormous breasts bounced free, each wonderfully full and jellowy. Large areolae adorned each breast, both centred by a puffy pink nub. Ichigo grabbed each breast softly and leaned in to tease one of her nipples. She shuddered with each lick, Ichigo eventually taking the soft-swollen nub into his mouth.

"Ih-Ichigo!" Was all she could muster as the strawberry blond licked and sucked her teat. She moved each hand up to her face, staring down in pleasure at Ichigo moved over to the other breast, the result no less pleasurable than the first.

Ichigo looked up at her. "Does it feel good?"

Orihime nodded meekly.

"I can't hear you Orihime." He said playfully. "I'll stop if you don't like it."

"N-no!" She said with stunning volume. "I-I mean…"

"Don't worry." He said tenderly before leaning in for another brief kiss. "I won't stop any time soon."

He sat up and reached under Orihime's body, finding the zipper on the back of her dress. With some effort, he slid it over her legs and deposited it on the floor, leaving her clad in her pink underwear. A sizeable wet spot punctuated the space between her thighs.

Orihime crossed her legs in embarrassment. "D-don't stare, it's…"

"Inoue, relax." He said softly, using the opportunity to shimmy her panties up her legs. Despite his feigned confidence, Ichigo could barely stop himself from shaking. He had been doing this all week, did love truly make things feel so different. His heart pounded in his chest, his entire body filled with a lightly pleasant tingling.

He gently spread Orihime's legs apart as she looked away in embarrassment. Hair which matched her flowing locks stood uniformly above her swollen pussy, a light shine accentuating her full lips. Ichigo lowered himself between her thighs while removing his own attire, his tongue lightly tracing her opening. Ichigo began licking her tenderly, his hands returning to her breasts to stimulate both her erogenous zones.

She squealed immodestly as he plunged his tongue more aggressively into her wet folds, her legs squeezing together on either side of his head. He relished her scent as he explored her pussy, happy to be getting a much stronger reaction than the first time around. He for several minutes, occasionally withdrawing to receive a moan of disappointment from Orihime before eating her out once more. When his lower face was thoroughly wet, he decided it was time.

He slowly sat up, and moved forward to straddle her torso. Inoue looked on in anticipation as Ichigo scooped up her glorious rack in a firm grip, pressing them together to form a tight cleavage.

Ichigo positioned his cock at the entrance of her cleavage, taking in the sight before him. A thin layer of perspiration gave Orihime a soft shine in the the light of her room, her silky hair spread out behind her head. She stared back at him with her beautiful wide eyes, her soft hands still framing her smooth cheeks. God, what an angel.

"You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, Inoue." Certainly she may not have had the biggest tits, nor the tightest body, but the attachment he now felt towards her made her beauty more radiant than any of the bombshells he had bedded prior.

Then he thrust into her tits.

Inoue thrust her head back and moaned as Ichigo's now rigid flesh pierced her virgin tits, his hot cock stimulating her sensitive breasts like she'd never felt before. Her hands moved off her face and clenched around bits of the sheet as each thrust sent a wave of pleasure through her body.

'Ichigo's hard cock is defiling my tits.' She thought in no modest terms. 'It feels good, good, good!'

Ichigo savoured the creamy softness that enveloped his member as he continually buried himself in her springy cleavage. His cock was leaking precum like a broken faucet, providing no shortage of lubrication for his frantic thrusts.

Tears began to form in Inoue's eyes as each thrust sent an intense sensation through her tits, her tongue skirting the edge of her mouth lewdly. Her pussy leaked her love juice onto the bed, the visual stimulation of watching her love fuck her enormous breasts already enough to fulfill her fantasies.

Ichigo had worked up a steady rhythm, each slap of titflesh bringing him closer to the edge. His week of training had done nothing for his endurance, simply sharing a bed with Inoue was enough to make him more sensitive than usual.

"Your, hah, your perfect boobies are gonna make me cum, Inoue. Your amazingly squishy knockers are going to squeeze my balls dry. My creamy cum is for you and you alone, forever. And I'm going to give you so fucking much, so much sticky, slimy cum."

"W-wait…" Inoue barely managed to articulate between gasps.

Ichigo slowed his pace. 'Was it something I did?' He thought. Ichigo's face reddened as all manner of explanations filled his head. Had he been going too fast? Was he being too aggressive? Was he not satisfying her enough?

Inoue clearly sensed his distress and pulled him forward into another deep kiss. She moaned long and hard into his mouth before pulling him back again.

"I-it feels good Ichigo. It feels amazing, feeling you have sex with my chest. B-but it's our first time. I-I want you inside me. I want us to cum together."

Ichigo had forgotten that, despite how many racks he had inseminated in the past week, he had never actually penetrated someone proper. In that way, he had no more experience than Orihime.

Ichigo gulped and gave Inoue a silent nod before crawling backwards and spreading her legs again. He laid forward, resting on top of her soft body while his throbbing member waited at the entrance of her womanhood.

He nuzzled his face up against hers. "I love you Inoue."

"I love you too, Ichigo."

He embraced her properly and sunk into another deep kiss as he slid his cock inside her. They both gasped into each other's mouths, never feeling such a sensation before. Ichigo's hard member slid effortlessly into her tight pussy, the walls of which periodically spasmed to further stimulate his cock. Likewise, every twitch of his rod sent a shiver through Orihime.

They both know they would not last long.

Their moaning continued as Ichigo thrusted in and out of her, his hips eventually moving on their own. In terms of sensation, penetrating Orihime felt nearly the same as fucking her breasts, but something about truly being one with her was an entirely new feeling.

Soon any reservations for either party were gone as they simply allowed their bodies to take control, each lost in the pleasure flooding from their loins. Ichigo began to aggressively fondle her luscious melons, Orihime wrapping her arms behind his back all the while.

Orihime let out a squeak which indicated her impending orgasm, and Ichigo felt the same. He thrusted as fast as he could, Orihime's hips bucking up to meet his sliding member. He gripped her tits as hard as he could as he felt his penis contract inside her. The couple let out a loud groan into their kiss as they came as one, Orihime's vagina squeezing in perfect rhythm with the throbbing of Ichigo's cock.

It felt as if her pussy was milking him, each twitch prompting another thick gob of cum to fill her honey pot. Each held the other tightly as shudders rocked their bodies with every throb of his cock.

'My pussy is drinking his hot seed…'Inoue thought in her delirium. I love you Ichigo, love you love you love you…"

When their orgasms had finished, they collapsed into a heap. Ichigo did not deign to withdraw his cock from her pussy's warm embrace, both lovers simply layed still, save for the rise and fall of their chests.

To Ichigo's surprise, it was Orihime who broke the silence.

"S-sorry for not letting you… cum in my breasts. I know you practiced…"

"Wait, you knew about that?"

"Oh, of course, Rangiku told me." She said cheerfully, regaining some of her lost energy. "As long as you don't cum inside them, it doesn't count after all."

Ichigo felt a burden lifted from his shoulders. After tonight, something would have felt terribly wrong had he kept that from her.

"Besides, I thought it was a great idea, and it really did feel super good. In fact, I thought it was such a good idea that I told Tatsuki about it!"

"Y-you what?"

"But don't worry! She gave me this kind of weird smile and said. 'Oh, I see! Well, it sounds like such a good idea, that I'd love to have a long chat about it with Ichigo the next time I see him!'"

END


End file.
